A wireless communication system operating in a half-duplex mode may use the same frequency to either transmit or receive data. When operating in a full-duplex mode, the system may simultaneously transmit and receive data but the simultaneous transmission and reception of data occur at different frequencies. For example, a full-duplex cell phone uses a first frequency for transmission and a second frequency for reception of signals. Using the same frequency for simultaneous transmission and reception in a conventional wireless system results in significant amount of self-interference at the receiver thereby rendering the system ineffective in receiving the desired signal. Reducing the self-interference signal in a full duplex wireless communication system remains a challenge.